Ink
Background His childhood and how he can to be is unknown. The only thing Ink is able to remember is his given name and how to use his unique kekkei genkai, dubbed Tattoo, oddly this seems to be one of his many alias. Another thing he remembers deals with the fact of people chasing him in hopes of obtaining his powers, causing him to live in multiple homes throughout the Shinobi World. Appearance Ink is a average height, tan skinned male with multiple tattoos across his body. The tattoos have been shown to have significant meanings within his life and they also deal with why people continue to chase him. He has dark blue hair, a majority of which is obscured, except for his sideburns and small black goatee by the fur hat that Ink wears, which is white and has spots on the bottom and along the rim. He is seen wearing a black-sleeved and hooded yellow hoodie with a unique symbol out on the front of his chest and the sleeves rolled up. Ink also sports a pair of jeans with odd markings on both the knee and ankle areas, similar to the ones on his hat, but darker in color, and a pair of dark, pointed shoes. He also sports a pair of small earrings on each ear.Adding to his Ronin theme, Ink carries around around an average katana, showing great skill with the blade and knowledge of various kenjutsu. Personality Abilities Ink, due to his tattoos, has a multitude of abilities that have made him wanted by several bounty hunters. Kenjutsu Even though it's unknown to him, Ink is an Rōnin, a master-less samurai hailing from Hoshigakure. He has shown the ability to slice through flesh and bone without the use of chakra flow. It is unknown who gave the blade to the young male or gave him the idea to wield such a blade or if he just bought the blade for protection and taught himself. Weapon of Choice Law is a large version of the typical Japanese sword type known as nodachi. It has an oblong-shaped hand-guard coated with shortwhite fur, sheathed in a black scabbard decorated by white crosses from the opening to the bottom, and with a small piece of red rope tied near its opening. Due to its size, Ink usually carries this sword over his shoulder. Ninjutsu Ink has shown the ability to utilize chakra flow, and use all five basic elemental ninjutsu. It is unknown if he has had any type of formal training when it comes to ninjutsu but he is known to have an insect themed fighting style, similar to the Aburame, though it is unknown if he is affiliated with them. Tattoos Ink has a plethora of tattoos that have various abilities, putting him on terms of most above average people. He is able to bestow tattoos/powers unto others but with each time it consumes his will, how much depends on how powerful the tattoo is. Tattoos so far: *''Super Strength'' from lines similar to banding on organic steel flesh on Ink's right forearm and hand *''Combustion'' from "explosive" symbol tattooed on Ink's right bicep *''Elemental Breathe'' from five element symbols on his tongue *''Enhanced Agility'' from webbing patterns on left elbow *''Enhanced Speed and Razor Sharp Claws'' from Cheetah-style spots over right pectoral *''Regeneration'' from a Caduceus symbol on Ink's left hand *''Basic Elements'' from corresponding symbols on his right palm *''Insect Control/Physiology'' from various bugs "crawling" on his left waist Trivia *Ink is based off the Myan God of Tattoos, Acat. Category:Male